1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a baseball batting system for abating accidental release of a bat from a player's hand following a swing and more particularly pertains to preventing injuries to players and spectators from inadvertently released bats.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of baseball bat grip accessories is known in the prior art. More specifically, baseball bat grip accessories heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of enhancing a user's grip on a bat are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,084,938 to Kapanowski discloses a safety handgrip.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,428 to Bartkowicz discloses a rotating grip for a baseball bat.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,984,486 to Jones discloses a slip-proof sleeve for a baseball bat handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,885 to Heo discloses a terry cloth golf club grip.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a baseball batting system for abating accidental release of a bat from a player's hand following a swing preventing injuries to players and spectators from inadvertently released bats.
In this respect, the baseball batting system for abating accidental release of a bat from a player's hand following a swing according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing injuries to players and spectators from inadvertently released bats.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved baseball batting system for abating accidental release of a bat from a player's hand following a swing which can be used for preventing injuries to players and spectators from inadvertently released bats. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.